


Seducing Your Boss: A Field Guide

by cerie



Series: Bachelor Auction [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to To Throw the Gauntlet, Magnus and Will attempt to navigate the beginnings of a relationship. Can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Your Boss: A Field Guide

_Ambush is Key_

Somehow, getting Helen Magnus to slow down long enough to have a date was a next to impossible task. Will hadn’t exactly thought through the logistics of dating her, still a little hung up on ‘Oh God, I fooled around with my boss,’ but it was proving to be a lot more challenging than any other woman he’d been with. Good, of course, just…frustrating. Incredibly frustrating. Especially when she was spending most of her time with Tesla, barely lifting her head up enough to notice anyone else, much less take care of herself.

Maybe it was stepping outside his bounds or something weird like that, but even the Will who hadn’t gone on a date and gotten to third base with his boss would have said something at this point. Feeling a little…cheeky, as she might say, he scribbled a quick note to leave on her computer monitor. Short, sweet, snarky and definitely to the point. It wouldn’t…well. Hopefully she’d take it in the spirit intended.

Magnus -

Long time no see. Me, you, date on the roof? I’ll bring the picnic.

Yours,

Will.

 

Will looked at the note for a few long moments and tried to decide if that said too much. Had Magnus even outed they were…whatever they were? Will didn’t think so, even if he’d gotten a few weird looks from Kate and Henry. Damn. That definitely read like a note between couples and he didn’t want to make Magnus feel any more uncomfortable than she probably already was. He balled it up and started on a new one when he heard the staccato rhythm of heels against the floors--Magnus. Damn.

“Sorry, were you looking for me? I left a book in here that Nikola and I were using for our research.”

She was a cloud of perfume and floating skirts and Will was left at loose ends, not exactly sure what was appropriate to say. He missed her? Of course. He wanted her to slow down? Always. But while those things were true, he didn’t exactly know if they were appropriate, so he sort of shrugged it off, giving her a goofy little grin in exchange.

“Well, just thought you might want to stop for a second and have lunch with me? Not as a…you know. Just lunch.”

Magnus laughed, low and throaty, and put her hand on his arm in a promising way. Okay. Maybe Will could work with this. Not exactly what he’d had in mind as far as having lunch with her and getting her to slow down a little bit, but he was definitely not saying no. Hell no. He was as far from saying no as he could possibly be, especially when Magnus trailing her fingers up his arm and giving him a smile that looked like it held promise and secrets and a hint of mischief.

“I don’t particularly have time to eat,” she said softly, eyes dark and pupils wide with arousal, “But I do have time for something else, if you’d find that amenable?”

Oh shit. Magnus was going to kill him one of these days. Just kill him with no recourse except to fall in and do what she wanted. What did this woman do to him that he was so willing to go along with anything she could ever ask of him? Jump off a cliff? Sure. Wrangle a squid? Always. Die for her? Well. They’d already been through that and come out on the other side of it. There was very little he wouldn’t do for Helen Magnus. He nodded slowly and she grinned, pushing him back against the edge of her desk and dropping to her knees.

Her hands were deft as she undid his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down off his hips. They were pooled pretty comically around his ankles but Will couldn’t care, not when Magnus was brushing her mouth against one hip, then the next, then she was drawing his cock into her mouth. Oh God. Will knew that Magnus had probably learned and forgotten more about sex than he could ever hope to learn and right now, with her mouth warm on his cock and her hands cupping his hips he was getting the full brunt of that knowledge. How in the hell was he supposed to impress her when they finally consummated this crazy thing? Will pushed it from his mind and let his hand drift lazily into her hair.

…and then the door creaked open. There were few things that Will thought could be more embarrassing and mortifying than this and he hoped it was Big Guy (who wouldn’t say anything) or Henry (who’d run out again and never say anything). His hopes were dashed when he saw a shock of brown hair and an expensive suit, paired with an annoying quip. Damn. Tesla.

“I see you have Helen…occupied. If you can zip up the protégé, I have work to discuss.” Magnus, damn her, stood up slowly and redressed him before turning to face Tesla, face an impassive mask and a challenge against the other man. Well. At least she wasn’t going to be a prude about it. Will sort of wanted to be, but with Magnus being so…cool about it, he guessed he didn’t really have an option.

“Nikola, I trust you can brief me on the way?” Magnus’s voice was cool and collected and Will sort of wanted to sink into the floor. He hooked a thumb vaguely toward the door. Escape. It was a good thing.

“I…am just going to go do some research. For patients. That I see sometimes.” Magnus shook her head and chuckled and Tesla was still wearing a smirk. Damn.

 _Never underestimate the power of suggestion._

Helen wasn’t entirely sure how long she had been in the library with Nikola but it had been long enough that her dress, which had been fresh this morning, was approaching the stench Nikola himself had before she’d ordered him off to bathe. She felt far from fresh, that was certain, but the mystery of the city and the puzzle of its walls had superseded creature comforts for the moment. Little could shake her off the trail of a new discovery and it was only the high-pitched ring of her phone that broke the spell.

She pulled it out, grinning wide enough to show dimples when she saw it was Will. She held up a hand and called out to Nikola, advising him it was Will and she needed to take the call since he’d decided to fly to London for a few days with Henry, and stepped away for a few moments to actually devote her full attention to the call.

“Hello, darling.”

Helen shivered a little, Will’s voice low and seductive over the speaker. She supposed there was a chance his voice could be like that in person but with the anonymity of the phone and the distance it provided it seemed stronger somehow and…well, a little dangerous. She laughed nervously and shifted from one foot to the other, hoping Nikola didn’t notice how awkward she was. If he was still focused on the map, perhaps not, but otherwise she was doomed to explain herself.

“Will! I’d hoped I’d hear from you. I noticed you left me notes before you left. Quite cheeky of you.”

He laughed a little and the line fell silent for a moment, long enough to make Helen wonder if the call had dropped. Just as she went to pull it from her ear to see, he spoke again and she very nearly dropped the phone from the shock of what he’d said. Will? Her Will?

“Tell me what you’re wearing. Head to toe. Start outside and work your way in, every detail. You know I like details.”

His voice was still low and seductive but there was a hint of nerves in it now, a subtle note of urgency that made Helen wonder if Henry was just around the corner or if Will was talking within earshot of Declan. Oh God, the thrill that sent through her could never ever be mentioned to Will lest he do this again with her in an even more public place than the library. Helen squirmed a little instead and made a little murmuring noise before starting to speak. Her voice was more girlish than it’d been in years and just this side of shy. Dear. God.

“Nikola’s here,” she hissed and Will shushed her; even over the phone his tone brooked no argument and Helen cleared her throat and began to speak, words forming slowly.

“A long grey wrap, to start, over a charcoal sheath dress. I’m wearing jewelry and the watch James gave me.”

Will murmured a little more, encouraging her to go on. She nodded and swallowed, sneaking a quick glance to make sure Nikola was occupied before talking about her lacy demi bra and her thong and her stockings. Will’s voice started breaking a little, the confidence and the suave façade cracking to reveal the Will she knew: funny, sweet and just a little awkward when it came to navigating this little dance they were having. He’d just conned her into trying to subtly slip off her panties when she heard a throat clearing to her left and, when she turned, Nikola’s eyebrows were approaching his hairline. Oh, and it was completely dark.

“Finish it up, sonny. I need Helen’s brains and unfortunately mental stimulation is going to have to override your sexual needs.”

Helen heard a clattering that indicated that Will had dropped his phone and she ended her call abruptly, whirling on Nikola in a haze of embarrassment and irritation. Damn him. Just…damn him. And why had it gone all dark, all of a sudden? Oh. Right. That had been what Nikola wanted to explain to her while she’d been…occupied.

 _All you need is love._

Helen was curled in bed, candles flickering softly to one side while she read. Her phone was nearby, just in case of emergency, and the crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room. It reminded her of simpler times back when there wasn’t the constant hum of electricity and the whirr of electronics and she liked it, even if her mind eventually drifted back to Oxford and things long past that were sentimental and a little bit painful. Before she could wander down that path again, her phone elicited a little chirp that indicated a text or email and Helen reached for it, imagining it to be some sort of work-related missive. It wasn’t.

 _I <3 you, M._

Oh. Was she being…courted? Via text message? How…quaint, in spite of the high tech method.

 _I suppose I <3 you too, Will._

She put the phone aside for a few moments and thought that Will must have gone off to do something; it was early there, in England, and it was very nearly time for bed in Old City. She turned a page and was slightly startled to hear her phone chirp again. Helen closed the book and slipped off her robe, snuggling down beneath her duvet before turning her full attention to the device in her hand.

 _I miss you. I love you. I can’t wait to get home and show you. Don’t work so hard._

She smiled as her fingers flew across the screen, working out a response. While she’d always love the nostalgia of candlelight, perhaps there was something to be said for technology.


End file.
